Team JAIL?
by TheReallyBadWriter
Summary: MY FIRST RWBY FANFICTION EVA! I AM HORRIBLE AT FANFICTIONS DUN FLAME ME! NOW ENJOY! YES ANOTHER OC TYPE STORY! AND YES LEVI APPROVES!
1. Chapter 1

Team JAIL

Chapter 1- Jerome Weissman Schnee

Legends… Stories through time… Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of Heroes and Villains… Forgetting so easily that we are Remnants; By products of a forgotten past.

Man born from dust was strong wish and resourceful. But he was born into a unforgiving world… an inevitable darkness, creatures of destruction; the creatures of Grimm, set their sights on man and all of his creations. These forces clashed and this darkness seemed intent on returning man's brief existence to the void.

However even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change, and in time man's passion, resourcefulness, and ingenuity led them to the tools that would help even the odds. This power was appropriately named Dust.

Nature's wrath in hand, man lit their way through the darkness, and in the shadow's absence came strength, civilisation and most importantly life.

Now it was because of this that Dust mining companies rose to prominence, everyone needed dust, from day to day activities to weapons of mass destruction. One of the most notable companies would be the Schnee Dust Company. The Schnee Dust Company, owned by the Schnee family, is one of the largest producers and exporters of Dust in the world. After a family conflict her brother Jerome W. Schnee was declared to have cut ties with company, Due to this Weiss Schnee is now the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, which was founded by her grandfather. According to multiple sources, the company is known for its "controversial labour forces and questionable business partners," implying a bad reputation and/or criminal undertakings. The company has a history of bloodshed with the White Fang. However, it is unknown as to how the war between both sides began and why it did.

Adapted from the Racism and the Schnee Dust Company by Multiple sources

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Father you have to stop… you can't just keep treating them like this." Jerome was trying to convince his father that ill-treating the Faunas workers was morally wrong.

"Silence Jerome! You know that these animals deserve this!" William Schnee the head of the Schnee Dust Company and father to the twins Weiss and Jerome.

"They have done nothing!" Jerome shot back.

"They murdered your mother! They murdered your grandfather and my brother!" William coldly stated.

"That was the White Fang father! These people have nothing to do with it!"

"The White Fang represents all Faunas! And as such I will treat them however I want!"

"But they are still living thing you can't treat life like this!" Jeremy tried to reason with his father.

"ENOUGH! GET LOST! Or I will-" William shouted finally

"Or you will what? I already cut ties with the company though I am still your son… what could you do? Ground me? Well too bad! I am leaving for Beacon today!" and with that Jerome turned away and left the room, leaving his seething father behind.

Jerome walked up to his room to collect his belongings and he looked into his mirror.

Jerome had round purple eyes (which he inherited from his mother), his snow-white hair was short and spiky hair. He was quite tall for his age and had a body that most women would fall for. Despite being rich, he never acted spoiled (unlike his sister) and wore an outfit which consisted of a white military style coat (which golden trimmings), white pants (with sliver trimmings) and his weapon called White Wing (a dust powered saber).

White Wing had a blade with a silver hue to it, with a pattern made of triangles and crosses engraved on it, with a guard that strongly resembles a pair of angel wings and finally its grip which was grey and white.

Jerome sighed all he wanted was to end his father's hate for Faunas, he never hated the Faunas as he had an open mind, as compared to the rest of his family (for a story which I will tell later on).

"Young master Schnee. The car has arrived." Sebastian his family's most trusted butler informed Jerome.

"Okay then… Time to go!"

Just before Jerome entered the car he look at the Schnee Mansion and made a vow that he would change everything once he became a hunter, he didn't need to be the Heir to change things.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beacon academy…

Weiss had just crashed into a girl named Ruby Rose (whom crashed into the luggage full of dust) and was nagging about all the crap and stuff.

Weiss was scolding Ruby on the volatile nature of the luggage, explaining that the content is Dust; more importantly, Ruby could have blown them both to bits. Weiss also pointed out that Ruby is too young to attend the academy, further scolding her on the fact that Beacon is a school to train Hunters to hunt and kill monsters, and not just an "average" combat school such as Signal Academy.

Weiss then proceeded to wave a vial of Dust in front of Ruby's face. Unfortunately, while the vial of Dust was being waved in Ruby's face, she breathes some in and sneezes, quite explosively, on Weiss. Which of course caused Weiss to blow up and so on and so forth.

Jerome quickly scooted away and bumped in a tall guy wearing a black trench coat with a katana strapped to his side.

"Erm… sorry…" Jerome scratched his head.

"hn…" the figure bluntly said and nodded his head and walked away.

'I can feel that that guy is dangerous… But I feel like he is a good person at the same time… This is confusing! ARGGHHHH! What a great day to start my first day at school (sarcasm)'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's note: I scrapped the entire first chapter and rewrote it after a review from AwesomeCrabApple whom was kind enough to point out the mistakes I made and stuff… So here it is the new awesome amazing crappy chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter-Ayaka Hirakuneko

To avoid confusion " " means speech while ' ' means thoughts

Faunas. Faunus are similar to the Humans except for the fact that they share certain traits with animals. Some have been shown to have animal ears protruding out of their heads, however others have been shown to have horns protruding from their heads. Faunus with animal ears also appear to have a set of Human ears, as do those with horns. Some Faunus may have prehensile tails; in addition, they may also share more subtle physical similarities to animal. It has also been stated that most Faunus have remarkable night vision, a trait that they use to great effect in combat. Faunus have been shown on multiple occasions to possess other, non-physical traits of the animals that they're based off of. One such example is food preference.

Faunus have had at least one major conflict with Humans in recent history. In particular, The Faunus Rights Revolution was an attempt by Faunus to gain rights through violence. The revolution is said to have stemmed chiefly from Humans' attempts to confine the Faunus to an area of Remnant known as Menagerie. Given that Faunus are seen living amongst Humans in the present day, it can be deduced that the Faunus were at least successful in preventing this confinement. In spite of any gains they made during the revolution, in the present, Faunus tend to be treated like animals or second-class citizens by some Humans, and are shown as still trying to gain equality. Children are allowed to attend at least some schools with people of other races, but may be at risk from bullying from their non-Faunus peers. Faunus thus still seem to suffer from racism and discrimination in the present day.

Adapted from Faunas: Time will tell by Sir Rtamford Saffles

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ayaka was cat faunas and a beautiful girl, well endowed, pink long silky hair that fell just below he shoulders and brown eyes. Her aura was pinkish matching her hair colour. (Here is a link to a video… she looks just like this but with pink hair and shorter hair. AND NO WEIRD SPEECH! SHE SPEAKS LIKE A NORMAL PERSON NO WEIRD NEKO SPEECH!) watch?v=KlwVBKs5T_E&list=FLt1hM_PofhqGAJGkAyFZI9A&index=19

She wore two dust hidden blade (assassin creed style) on her wrists(they could also fire bullets at a high pace much like Yang's weapon but more assassin creed like) and had a bunch of throwing knifes strapped to her belt. Now her being a Faunas meant that people picked on her a lot making a really crappy childhood.

"Freak!"

"Monster!"

"Worthless animal!"

These were some of the things Ayaka Hirakuneko was called throughout her years growing up as a Faunas, she could never understand how could anyone be so racist. She was an very emotional girl from a young age, always crying and running away, but over the years of bullying she learnt to hide her emotions well and was able to maintain the a poker face throughout even the toughest of bullying.

Now you would usually think that parents would be there to support their child but she was always neglected by her parents for her siblings (they are non-identical triplets). She was never the best student (her brother seemed to be always on top), she was never the most social (her sister despite the fact that she was a faunas had many friends) and whenever there was a fight amongst the siblings she was always the scapegoat.

During her and her siblings' birthday(They are triplets so the birthday is on the same day 'insert you dun say here')they would always get many presents and hug and kisses from their parents but Ayaka would get barely any presents and her parents didn't even acknowledge her at all. Whenever she would suggest a place to go, her siblings would suggest someplace other and of course the parents choose the other option(not hers), her siblings also exploited the fact by purposely getting her into trouble and rubbing the fact that their parents loved them more. This made her withdrawn, have lack of confidence and envy her siblings a lot.

One day Ayaka was out and about to avoid any contact with her family she met a boy, the boy was raised up by a family that respected faunas. Soon they became good friends and later on became inseparable, though he was very silent he would always help her when she was in need and was always there to comfort her and vice versa (this brought out the happy and confident her again). Apparently the boy had a big obsession with the game League of Legends for some reason (she too loved the game though not to his extent) and what was weird was that he changed his sur name. When asked why he simply stated that he changed it not out of hate but to remind him of something that made him special. Now enough chit chat let's get to the good part.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I am finally going to Beacon and leaving this stupid family!" Ayaka smiled to herself.

'Let's see! Weapons check! Armour check! Belongings check! Best friend?' She looked up to she her best friend Ichi Yakitori looking at her blankly 'Check! ALRIGHT LETS HEAD OUT!'

"He Ichi let's head out!"

"Hn…"

"Can't you be more reactive?"

"Hn..."

"Ahhhhh well… let's go anyways" She said slightly pouting

With that the Duo left her house and walked towards the airship port that would take them to Beacon.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le timeskip to Beacon…

Beacon was a massive structure… magnificent some might say others might say overdoing it. But Ayaka couldn't give a damm about the latter, she agreed with the first.

"Ichi stay here! I will go and explore the place! I will be right back!" She sped off to explore the wonderful and magical (yer right) place.

Ichi only nodded his head and sat there like an idiot. After about 5 mins, Ichi decided that he w\should walk around too.

'Screw what she says… I am exploring'

And with that and everything (10 seconds) in between Ayaka couldn't find Ichi afterwards…

"Hey Ichi I finished exploring the place! The place is huge but I am super-fast so- GOD DAMMIT!" Ayaka shouted.

She looked around and saw Ichi bump into a boy, she quickly noted the boy's white hair and purple eyes before rushing off to grab Ichi.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's note: somethings I want to say… I love neko girls (cat faunas though I find ruby more attractive than blake), updates are going to be slow cuz school is appearing, yes I will write about Ichi in the next chapter (oh yes please read this s/9961204/1/Backstories-TAOS (first chapter) this the backstory of Ichi (or more precisely his brother) it is a fanfiction about the backstories of my characters in my league of legends fanfiction The adventures of Soul) by the way I am influenced by British and American spelling so I may forget and use both of them at the same time like Favourite(British) instead of Favorite(American) and the next sentence I may use Neighbor(American) rather than Neighbour(British) I am confused okay! DUN JUDGE ME! and lastly I use the metric system of counting (1cm = 0.393701 inches and1 metre = 3.28084 feet)

So everyone have a great day and ta taa!

Soul appears "YOU STILL HAVEN'T FINISHED MY FANFICTION!"

Me: I dun care… I will finish it sooner or later

Soul: FINE YOU DUNGUS!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Ichi Yakitori

Author's note : this will be different from the rest of the intros because Ichi is from another dimension! Read this if you don't understand! (chapter 1) story/story_edit_ ?storyid=9961204

It is the backstories of my characters of my League of legends Fanfiction

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In 1954, a young Dustscience University doctoral candidate named Zenkai came up with a radical idea: That there exist parallel universes, exactly like our universe. These universes are all related to ours; indeed, they branch off from ours, and our universe is branched off of others. Within these parallel universes, our wars have had different outcomes and tech than the ones we know. Species that are extinct in our universe have evolved and adapted in others. In other universes, we humans may have become extinct.

This thought boggles the mind and yet, it is still comprehensible. Notions of parallel universes or dimensions that resemble our own have appeared in works of science fiction and have been used as explanations for metaphysics. But why would a young up-and-coming physicist possibly risk his future career by posing a theory about parallel universes?

With his Many-Worlds theory, Zenkai was attempting to answer a rather sticky question related to dust physics: Why does Anti-dust behave erratically? The dust level is the smallest one science has detected so far. The study of dust physics began in 1900, when the physicist Tensa first introduced the concept to the scientific world. Tensa's study of radiation yielded some unusual findings that contradicted classical physical laws. These findings suggested that there are other laws at work in the universe, operating on a deeper level than the one we know.

-Science and dust by Heimerdinger donger

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichi Yakitori (known as Ichi Mayu) always felt he was different. He felt like was not supposed to be here… in this world… in this universe… He always felt a pull to the League of Legends, but he couldn't figure out why. He had a lack of friends because he felt different. To counter this weird sensation and loneliness, he trained day and night at the art of swordsmanship, focusing his aura and his semblance. He knew he was adopted (his parents finally revealed to him and he figured it out himself), he looked very different from his parents. Ichi Yakitori had messy black hair and grey eyes. He was extremely handsome and had a healthy body. He wore a silver and black trench coat over a black T-shirt and Black Ninja pants. His prized sword always at his side, named Tsukiakari or Moonlight, Its blade was black with silver trimmings, the guard was a full circle intended to look like a full moon 9silver as well), everything else was pure black and at it pommel was a long extendable chain. Combine with his sheath it could become a Battle Rifle (halo battle rifle) that fired in bursts.

One day while roaming the park near his home he stumbled upon a crying Faunas girl, he wanted to help her but he had no idea what to do so he just stood there. Thankfully the girl stopped crying once she realised someone was looking, raising her hands in defence as she though he was going to attack her (due to her being a faunas) but he sat down and started talking to her. Their friendship hit off from then and they became inseparable, every time they met she would pour out her heart to him and he would comfort her. She on the other hand would lend him a helping hand whenever he needed it.

In battle they were strong by themselves but unstoppable tighter, they had impeccable team work. No one could win a team spar with them on the opposing team (or any spar with them even 1 on 1). He forgot about the weird sensation until one day…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ichi… we have to tell you something…" Ichi's father and mother stood nervously side by side at Ichi's door.

"Hn… Yes dad?…" Ichi usually would responded with just Hn… but he respects his parents so he talks to them normally.

"We have decided to tell you where you are from." His mother bit her lips a bit.

"Hn… okay…" Ichi wondered why his parents were so nervous.

"Okay this may come as a shock to you… but.." His father hesitated

"I can handle it dad…" Ichi may have looked bored but underneath he had many questions like 'WHY ARE THEY SO NERVOUS! WHAT'S WRONG! DID I COME FROM SOME HORRIBLE PLACE! GOOD DAMMIT THAT WEIRD FEELING IS BACK! DAMMIT! MAYBE IT IS ONE OF MY THEORIES!'

His father took a deep breath before continuing

"Sigh… okay let me start from the beginning… You see your mother and I wanted to have a child but the doctor said that she was barren…" His mother nodded a little at the words "So we were planning on adopting a child, but that night something strange happened…" His father shivered a little "A giant Portal appeared at our front door, we rushed to see what it was, me especially to find out if I needed to kill a Grimm of some kind (his father is a hunter)"

"Then… you popped out… we were confused… after a lot of hoo ha we decided to adopt you… but with you came a scroll one that said that your name was Ichi Yakitori… We decided to change your last name to stop you from suspecting that you were adopted (they already told him he was adopted long ago)"

Ichi was silent.

"I know this is a lot to take in… but remember we still love you…' his mother bit her lip again, she was hoping Ichi wouldn't get angry.

Then Ichi spoke. "Hn… okay…"

"WHAT THE HELL WE TELL YOU ALL THIS AND ALL YOU SAY IS HN AND OKAY?!" His parents collectively yelled

"Mom… Dad… I always felt I was different… so I thought of many reasons why and one of the theories was that I was from a different dimension… so I am not THAT surprised…" Ichi looked at his parents blankly.

"Well I guess that's that than!" his father swiped his hand over his forehead.

"But if you don't mind… I will be swapping my name back to Yakitori…" Ichi muttered

"Sure thing… we thought you would go berserk and hate us and stuff so that's fine I guess…"

"What am I? A reality drama member?"

"Ha ha real funny!"

"Okay… Bye… anyways… I am leaving for beacon next week…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichi was bored he was waiting for Ayaka to come back from exploring the place he would call home for 4 years… Beacon academy. (Ayaka somehow explored the entire Beacon within 6 minutes

'Although Ayaka can explore huge places in a matter of minutes, I am starting to get bored'

Ayaka had firmly instructed Ichi to stay still.

'Screw what she says! I am exploring!' Ichi got up and walked about 50 metres before banging into a white haired boy with purple eyes.

"Erm… sorry" The boy muttered nervously.

"Hn…" Ichi nodded and was about to walk away when a heard a shout from his AMAZING MAGICAL SPECATCULAR SPARKLING BEST FRIEND!

"ICHI! There you are! I spent 5 seconds looking for you!" Ayaka appeared beside Ichi.

"Hn…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Errrrrr….." Jerome Schnee was nervous and wanted to go away but he felt he was lured to these two people somehow.

"Oh! Hello there! Sorry about Ichi he sometimes doesn't watch where he is going" Ayaka smiled at Jerome.

"No no… it's my fault I was distracted and stuff." Jerome chuckled out.

"Soooo you new here too?" Ayaka asked cheerfully.

"Yeah… anyways my name is Jerome Weissman Schnee."

"Wow a Schnee! Wait you must be that Jerome Weissman Schnee! The one who fought with father over the rights of the Faunas!"

"Yup that's me…" Jerome scratched his head.

"Anyways… I am Ayaka and over there is Ichi!"

"I am sorry to interrupt guys… but let us go to the gather point, because we have only 5 minutes to go there… we can always talk there…" Ichi muttered

"HE SPOKE! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!" Ayaka dramaticly shouted

Ichi rolled his eyes and Jerome sweat dropped.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's note: Hey you guys thank you for the kind reviews and creative criticism! I may not be the best writer but I will keep trying!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Luke Pulseflare

Author's note:P this is a weird ass chapter… that is all…

Dairy entry no 163

Today was a good day; I received a letter from Beacon saying I was offered a place there! Oh man I have dreamed of this from the day I went to Foxwave academy! Mom and Dad are really proud of me and my little sister keeps hugging me saying "My Onii-chan is so strong and amazing!" I felt so happy.

Oh boy! I can't wait to see the people I will meet there! What weapons they have! What Auras do they possess and what semblances they use! Hopeful not as useless as mine… I mean sensing living creatures around me is useful and all but compared to a lot others… it is kind of bad…

BUT! If we are in a forest and we want to make sure nothing sneaks up on us it will be super useful! And all the girls will come falling at my feet! HUEHUEHUE!

Anyways… I just modified Nova from a plain old Pistol to a LASER pistol and it has a built in blade A LASER ON! I am so smart! Nah… Dad's smarter! He is an inventor after all, must have rubbed off me! HEHE!

(A few completely random drabbles later…)

So yeah! BEACON HERE I COME!

-Luke Pulseflare's Dairy

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luke Pulseflare was a lady killer (self-proclaimed), he would often hit on girls (to no success) mainly due to his crazy personality. His blue-hair was spikey and weird; he was pretty average in terms of size, looks, and height…

His father was an inventor, he wanted Luke to be an inventor just like him but he supported Luke when Luke told him he wanted to be a Huntsmen. His father then encouraged him to make his own weapon. Luke finally made a weapon after a while, his prized weapon Nova was an old pistol which he modified till it could shoot out lasers and other stuff, what made it unique was that it had a huge blade attached to it (hex tech gunblade from LoL). He loved his weapon to bits and would spend hours cleaning it and tinkering on it.

"Bang! Bang!" Luke fired shot after shoot at the training dummies he set up near his house. Each shot landing on the bull's-eye and vaporising the dummy as well.

"It's all skill"

Quickly changing his gun's mode from power shot to rapid fire, Luke jumped up and fired his guns in a circle around him. After he landed he checked on all the targets (Some he had missed).

"Hmmmm! I am improving!" Luke smiled happily.

"ONII-CHAN! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR THE BEACON SHIP!" Luke's little sister Lolia called from the house.

"OK! COMIN!"

Luke rushed into the house and picked up his bag, and was about leave when his parents shouted together. "YOU FORGOT SOMETHING!"

"Huh? What did I- OH" Luke quickly ran over to his mom and gave her a big hug and he gave his dad a bro fist.

"Okay I can leave now!"

"What about me Onii-chan?" Lolia looked up!

Luke grinned and pats his little sister on the head. He then walked out of the front door and after looking at his watch ran like hell to the airship port.

Sadly the airship was taking off (barely off the ground)… And Luke being the adventurous and crazy guy he decided to jump and tried to catch the airship and apparently he was successful he latched onto the bottom of the airship by focusing his aura to his hands and feet allowing him to stick to it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luke dropped off from the airship (and scaring the hell out of some people) walked towards the gathering point. He ignored a huge boom he heard coming from a white haired girl and a red haired girl.

Finally he saw three interesting people walking towards the gathering point. He decided that he should ignore them as well and jumped on a tree and started to run. (What you though they are going to meet?

After he entered the area, he heard a blond call for the red-haired girl he saw earlier and another argument from the white haired girl, and the only free spot he found was next to them. Thankfully he could tune out most annoying sounds (Weiss's nagging) and concentrated on the speech that the Headmaster Ozpin was saying.

"I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge-to hone your craft and acquire new skills-and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose-direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Then Ozpin simply walked away.

'Well he seems distracted! Must be some bad tacos or something!' Luke thought.

The Glynda stood on stage and said, "Tonight you will be sleeping in the hall, your initiation begins tomorrow."

'Well that's nice…' Luke thought.

Luke quickly started placing his stuff down and setting up for the night. He finished it off with a sign that said 'THIS IS MY AREA! DO YOU UNDERSTAND' and drew a circle around his sleeping bag.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later on…

Ayaka walked towards an area to put her sleeping bag down and on the way she heard various comments.

"What a freak"

"Faunas… disgusting"

"Look at that filthy animal!"

And many more, of course Ichi vanished and the next day the offenders would receive a "pleasant" surprise. Ayaka disapproved of Ichi doing this, but she knew he did so as he cared for her.

"Time to sleep!"

There was an argument between four girls to which she ignore4d and fell asleep.

'Tomorrow is going to be tough!'

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxAuthor's Note: well here you go… not as good as the other chapters but I will do something about it!


End file.
